


hey my baby (i'm your daddy)

by xxxtabix



Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, GTOP, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pre-Alive Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: “I don’t see the problem in me calling you baby,” Seunghyun says and Jiyong hides his flushed face in both his hands now.“That’s not what I just said though,” he mumbles and Seunghyun chuckles as he reaches over the table to pull his hands from his boyfriend’s face.[Kinktober Day 3: Daddy kink]
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	hey my baby (i'm your daddy)

Sitting in the recording room together, Seunghyun watches as Daesung is currently trying to get his lines right for their song ‘Feeling’. He has taken the seat right next to Jiyong as their leader has the habit to reach for his ear whenever he feels like he has to calm himself – as of right now.

Jiyong frowns as he seems to struggle with this one line in particular and sighs.

“Yah, concentrate. Try to hold it a little longer. Again.”

Seunghyun casts a glance over to his boyfriend and catches Youngbae’s eyes across the room, amused smile on his lips. He only raises a brow at his friend but the younger only shakes his head.

After another 15 minutes, Daesung lands the perfect recording and Jiyong’s lips quirk up in a proud smile.

“See, I knew you could do it.”

Once Daesung steps out of the recording booth, a tired smile on his lips, their leader gets up to vanish through the doors himself and Seunghyun sighs. Time to supervise his little perfectionist now. He changes seats and Youngbae immediately plops down into the free chair next to him.

“He’s not that hard on us today as he usually is. What did you do?” Youngbae asks and Seunghyun raises a brow in question while he starts the backtrack for Jiyong to rap his lines, throwing a thumb ups in the air.

“I don’t know what you mean, I didn’t do anything,” he replies because honestly, he really doesn’t know what Youngbae tries to hint at.

“ _My eyes are fixed and steady but just looking would be impolite, hey my baby I’m your daddy._ ”

The lines blast through the room and Seunghyun can hear their youngest snort from his spot from the couch behind him.

“How did he even come up with a line like _that_?" Seungriasks and a smug smirk slowly creeps on the oldest lips at the memory that flashes through his mind.

* * *

It is nothing new that once you get into a relationship and the awkward phase of really getting to know each other is over, things can go pretty fast. In their case, the phase of ‘getting to know each other’ mainly covered the _intimate_ part of that as they’ve been friends since middle school and therefore already knew most of each other.

For Seunghyun, it probably has been more awkward than for Jiyong, going from best friends to lovers while being in the same band, touring the world.

It happened during the recordings for GD&TOP and looking back now, it was only a matter of time. Well that’s what everyone around them said anyway.

And once it stopped being awkward for Seunghyun – Jiyong never had a problem with showing affection and just being _himself –_ he flipped this whole relationship around in one go. From suggesting new things they could try in bed to showing a little more PDA than he probably should, even Jiyong was surprised but welcomed this change with open arms.

And apparently one night, he says something to Jiyong that makes the smaller man all nervous and a little shy the next few days without Seunghyun really knowing what he said. He was drunk and Jiyong had to almost carry him back to the dorms as he had his arm slung around his waist, face nestled in the curve of his neck.

“It’s nothing,” Jiyong says without looking at Seunghyun and that’s when he knows that he definitely said something that has Jiyong overthinking more than usually.

“Why do I have the feeling that isn’t the case. Come on tell me. Did I say something stupid that night we came home from the club?” Seunghyun asks while slipping into the chair right across from his boyfriend.

He can see Jiyong’s tongue dart out slightly to wet his lower lip, a nervous habit he came to recognise now that they spend even more time together and he sighs.

“Are you mad at me?” It’s a dick move and Seunghyun knows that but it’s the only way for Jiyong to finally tell him. Or so he hopes.

And it seems to work because the younger one’s head snaps up immediately, eyes wide and then he shakes his head.

“No! No, I’m not mad at you hyung it’s just...it’s...ahh how should I say it...” He trails of and Seunghyun lets out a frustrated grunt.

“Just spill it, it can’t be _that_ bad.”

“You don’t know that-

“Jiyong for fuck’s sake just tell me-”

“You were leaning against my shoulder with your head in my neck and babbled some incoherent things. I’m not even sure I understood you correctly,” Jiyong finally says which makes Seunghyun even more curious.

“What did I say? And if you say you can’t remember I’ll call bullshit because-”

“Yousaidheyjiyongieyouknowyouremybabyandiamyourdaddy,” Jiyong blurts out in a rush and so quickly Seunghyun has a hard time to process just what he told him until the words finally register and his mouth opens slightly. He definitely did not expect this. Why would he say something like this? Was he really that drunk? He can see a faint blush creep up Jiyong’s cheeks and he lifts a hand to press the back of it against his cheek, another habit he now easily identifies as a nervous habit or rather one of _embarrassment_ _._

He also can’t deny that thinking about what he apparently said makes him feel good. Jiyong said he has no proble m with  Seunghyun giving him pet names and seeing his reaction to that other word he dropped makes warmth pool in the pit of his stomach.

“I don’t see the problem in me calling you baby,” Seunghyun says and Jiyong hides his flushed face in both his hands now.

“That’s not what I just said though,” he mumbles and Seunghyun chuckles as he reaches over the table to pull his hands from his boyfriend’s face.

“You want me to comment on the part where I said you’re my baby and I’m your _daddy_?”

Seunghyun murmurs those words for only Jiyong to hear and the reaction is more than he would’ve imagined. His eyes widen and his lips part slightly as his fingers curl around Seunghyun’s hand that still rests on Jiyong’s smaller one. Interesting.

“Did you like that, Jiyong?” He wants to test how far he can take this.

“Did you like that I called you baby?” he asks and after some hesitation, Jiyong finally nods as he zeros in on his boyfriend.

“So...do you want to call me daddy, baby?” Seunghyun asks then and hears Jiyong taking in a sharp breath before he nods again, this time without any hesitation.

“Say it.”

Seunghyun wants to hear it from his boyfriend, his mind is going wild right now. It’s like a switch has been turned all of a sudden and all the dirty thoughts he stored away are flooding out now.

“Hyung-”

“ _Say it_.”

“Yes,” Jiyong whispers, his fingers digging into Seunghyun’s palm as his breath hitches and his pupils dilate some, showing that not only Seunghyun is affected by this.

“Yes who?” Seunghyun says, holding his breath for the final response that will set the course of the night.

“Yes _daddy_.”

Seunghyun doesn’t hesitate getting up and yanking his boyfriend up along with him roughly to lead him into their shared bedroom. Closing the door behind them, he’s quick to push Jiyong against it and smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. He swallows the little gasp leaving his throat and lets his hands glide down his body before they come to a stop just below his ass. Without having to say anything, Jiyong jumps and wraps his legs around the taller man’s waist, never breaking the kiss and rubbing their crotches together, creating a delicious friction.

“Is this what’s been on your mind the whole time?” Seunghyun mumbles as he breaks the kiss to start leaving them on his lover’s neck.

“I didn’t know ah if you just said this because you were drunk or...” Jiyong trails off and slips his fingers in Seunghyun’s white strands of hair.

“Or?

“Or if you actually meant it,” Jiyong finishes and pulls a little so Seunghyun leans back, looking into his lovers flushed face.

“It was stupid I know that now and-” He is cut off by another kiss as Seunghyun turns them to walk them back towards the bed and lets Jiyong down gently.

“Stop. No more talking about it. I want you to strip for me baby. And then you will get yourself ready for me while I’m watching, do you understand?” Seunghyun’s voice drops lower, he knows how much it turns Jiyong on and the effect is marvellous.

“Y-yes hyung,” Jiyong quickly says but Seunghyun only shakes his head and gives him a stern look.

“What are you supposed to call me?”

“Daddy, yes daddy I will strip for you,” Jiyong corrects himself before he gets to work in no time, pulling his shirt over his head impatiently and soon his jeans and underwear follow. He reaches for the bedside drawer to take out the lube and then hesitates. Seunghyun has never asked him to prepare himself while he is watching, so Seunghyun is curious how he will deal with this situation.

And as expected, he can see a glint of determination flashing in his lover’s eyes as he pours some of the liquid onto his fingers and settles on all fours, bend over to reach his awaiting hole better and slips the first finger inside. Seunghyun can feel the tightness getting more uncomfortable in his own pants but he decides against touching himself, he wants to enjoy this show.

At first, Jiyong struggles to find an angle that is comfortable but once he finds it, the moans spill from his lips like a waterfall. Good thing the others went out tonight so they have the door for themselves, so Seunghyun has Jiyong for himself. The way he writhes against the sheets with his face now pressed into the soft material to muffle his sounds while his fingers work merciless inside his tight hole are almost enough for Seunghyun to just take him right on the spot but he waits.

He wants Jiyong to _beg_ for it. And he doesn’t have to wait long for it either.

“Seunghyun,” he hears him mewl at first but doesn’t show a reaction. Once Jiyong realises that he won’t get what he wants like this, he lets out a long moan that turns into a half scream as he seemingly found his prostate.

“Daddy please I...I need you,” he whimpers and Seunghyun can see how his thighs start to shake slightly.

“You need what baby?” he asks as he opens the zipper of his pants slowly to push them down with his underwear in one go, before stepping out of them and kneeling onto the bed with one leg. His right hand wraps around his aching cock, stroking it slowly while his eyes never leave the spot where Jiyong’s fingers disappear in his willing body.

“I need you inside of me,” Jiyong gasps as he twists his fingers just the right way, sending another wave of pleasure through his body, “I need your cock please daddy.”

Seunghyun hums and shuffles behind his boyfriend, leaning down to leave a kiss on his right cheek making Jiyong jump slightly at the sudden touch.

“Have you been a good baby boy? Do you deserve my cock?” he murmurs and Jiyong’s head moves against the sheet in an almost violent nod.

“Yes I’ve been a good boy, daddy. Please I need you so bad, please," his boyfriend’s voice comes out in a sob and that’s when Seunghyun decides that it’s enough, that Jiyong deserves what they both crave so badly. He taps against his hands and immediately the fingers pull out, leaving his hole empty and clenching around nothing.

“So ready for me baby,” Seunghyun murmurs and reaches for the lube to smear some more lube around his entrance for good measurement before he sinks into Jiyong’s waiting body with a low grunt.

Jiyong lets out a high-pitched scream at the change of sensation and Seunghyun can feel how his thighs still tremble as he bottoms out, thighs flushed against each other. He strokes over them gently to help him relax, he wants his boyfriend to enjoy this after all and waits for him to react.

“Please move, daddy,” he finally hears Jiyong’s muffled voice and pulls a little out then just to slam right back into the warmth heat surrounding his cock. He will never get over how overwhelming this feeling is, however often they will do this.

Seunghyun sets a steady pace right from the beginning as his fingers curl around Jiyong’s waist to keep his balance, earning the most delicious sounds from the man beneath him. He is a work of art, with his wonderful back on full display and his even more gorgeous ass right under Seunghyun’s hot gaze. He could stare at his naked boyfriend for hours and wouldn’t get tired of it.

Just like he will never get tired of hearing him make the hottest sounds, knowing that _he_ is the reason for it.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he hears the choked-out moan from Jiyong so he leans down over his back to get closer to his face, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his neck.

“Yes baby?”

“Please touch me daddy, please I want your hand around my cock,” he begs in the cutest way, with his flushed cheeks and his glassy eyes, trying to locate his boyfriend. And he has been so good, why would Seunghyun deny him this simple wish. He reaches around his waist to wrap his fingers around his neglected erection to pump in in the rhythm of his own thrusts, drawing more moans and screams from his boyfriend.

He is close and he can feel that Jiyong is too so he speeds up his pace, he wants him to come first.

“Come on baby, you’ve been so good for daddy, come for me,” he whispers lowly in his ear and it doesn’t take long for Jiyong to come with a weak scream and Seunghyun’s name on his lips. His whole body shakes and almost trashes against the sheets, his hole clenching around Seunghyun’s cock in fast motions so it doesn’t take long for him either to fall over the edge with him, grunting out his lover’s name.

Regaining his breath, he pulls out slowly and lays down next to his boyfriend whose eyes are still closed. He smiles and brushes some strands of his hair out of his eyes before he leans in to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Who would’ve thought you’d like being called baby,” he chuckles and Jiyong opens one eye slowly, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Who would’ve thought you’d like being called _daddy_ ,” he says in a teasing voice making Seunghyun laugh.

“You know, thinking about it now...what you said to me would make a perfect line in a song,” Jiyong thinks out loud, making Seunghyun snort and shake his head before he gets up to get a towel to clean up the mess they made.

* * *

Seunghyun turns around to Seungri, smug smirk still playing on his lips and a glint of mischief now reflecting in his eyes.

“He didn’t come up with that line. He got it from me.”

Seungri furrows his brows while Daesung next to him looks confused at first before realisation flashes over his face and Youngbae next to him lets out a sound of pure horror.

“What do you me- oh. OH WHAT THE HELL OH MY...YAH HYUNG MY POOR MIND,” Seungri screams while Seunghyun just starts to laugh and turns around, sending Jiyong a dashing smile as their leader casts them a confused look.

He really is his baby after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy today's prompt? If so, why don't you tell me in the comments :) (no author likes ghost readers~)


End file.
